Draco's tears
by ILoveJackFrost
Summary: When Draco's returns to Hogwarts after a hard summer Harry and his friends find out what has been happening to him at home; they try and save the abused boy. Warning rape and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Draco was sitting perched on the edge of his large four poster bed. It was early morning and the curtains were open letting in the morning rays that streamed onto his bed. Just seconds before he had retrieved his school letter from his grey feathered owl. The blond haired boy opened the wax seal and the sound of crisp rustling papers filled the room. He quickly flipped to his courses for the new year, he read the list of in his head

_Mr. Malfoy Here are the classes that you are currently enrolled in, if you have any problems please inform Professor Snape, as head boy you are going to be required to do certain responsibilities which are on the back of this page. _

_. Defense Against The Dark Arts_

_. Potions _

_. Herbology _

_. A Guild To Advanced Transfigurations I_

_. Advanced History Of Magic _

_. The Standard Book of Spells VI _

_. Advanced Astronomy _

_. Empathy _

"Same as normal" thought Draco, but what the heck is _Empathy? _His thoughts were interrupted by knock on his door. "Master wants you downstairs sir" said one of the many house elves that were under Lucius Malfoys _employment. _

Draco walked out of his room slowly and crept down the long staircase silently, his bare feet hardly making a noise on the wooden floor leading to his father's study. He tried to tip toe past were he knew his father was. _Draco recalled the hard lesson of never calling his father dad, or any other casual name that normal child would, if he did make that mistake later on Lucius would hit him across the check. _"Draco, you may come in." said the cold voice of his father. The young boy turned on his heel and opened the door and stalked quietly into the cold office. "What is it?" Draco asked keeping his pale eyes on the dark wood of the floor. "Have you seen your O.W.L. S. scores?" inquired Lucius in a calm smooth tone of voice. "No I haven't." replied Draco softly eyes still glued to the floor. "Look up when you speak me." The harsh tone caused the blond haired boy's eyes to snap up. Lucius had moved closer to his son and he hit him hard across his defined cheekbone. "You made an Acceptable and an Exceeds Expectations; you should have gotten all Outstanding grades. That's what I did." Mr. Malfoy said the last part laced with malice. Without any notice Lucius pulled out a small blade and sliced across his son's chest. Draco curled in on himself and Lucius took the chance to punch and stab his son. After about five minutes into the abuse Lucius pointed his wand and shouted "Crucio" Draco screamed in agony as his entire body convulsed full of burning nerve endings. Lucius looked down at his bloodied son lay on the ground panting Lucius put his foot on his sons knee and pressed down until there was a sickening crack filled the room. "You know you always turn me on when you weak." whispered Mr. Malfoy sliding down to the ground over his sons broken form kissing hard up Draco's chest and defined jaw line, sliding his hands into his terrified sons pants. Unzipping them and then his own.

After about an hour Draco opened his eyes, the room was bright with sunlight that filled the room and was much too bright for his blurred vision. "Why me, oh dang I have to get all of my school supplies today because the train is tomorrow." thought Draco. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. "Yes master?" asked the elf looking down at him. "Go get my school supplies in diagonally today, the list is upstairs" rasped Draco starting a coughing fit; only now was his body registering the pain that he was in. The elf disappeared and after about half an hour Draco had enough strength to apperate to his room on the floor above. The injured boy slowly started covering all of his injuries. After he was done he collapsed onto his bed again and stayed there until the next morning; he knew that his father wouldn't let him eat anyway. Thinking back he really hadn't gotten much to eat at all that summer. He fell asleep thinking about how much he hated himself.

Harry ran over to Ron and Hermione who were both chatting on the platform. "Oh my gosh Harry I've missed you so much." said Hermione giving her friend a tight hug. Next came Ron who gave Harry a tight hug and a slap on the back. "Harry have you seen Malfoy?" questioned the ginger haired boy. "No." said Harry looking past his friends shoulder to see Draco looking down at the ground with a grim look on his face. For a moment he looked up at Harry but quickly turned away. "He looks the same to me." stated Harry. "You see Hermione Harry doesn't see anything different." said Ron turning to the girl smiling. "Your all just not paying any attention." said Hermione with a huff. "What difference does it make anyway, it's just Malfoy." stated Ron, as the train whistle blew.

Everyone was in their house cars except for Draco, he had had a hard night full of bad dreams and was in no mood for the Slytherin car. Before he knew what was happening he found himself in the Gryffindor car. His legs suddenly started to give out so he quickly tried to find a car to slip into. He looked and was Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting and laughing, no way was he going to be let in there. He looked across the hall and saw a room that looked empty. He slid the door open and stepped back when he saw a girl inside, he knocked quietly and asked "Can I sit in here for a while please?" "Why would a Slytherin want to sit in here?" thought the girl she saw a look pain on his face for one second and then it was gone. "Of course you can." replied the girl with a slight pause looking at him. "Thanks." Draco said sitting across from her. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat. "A Gryffindor had actually let him sit in a car with them. why? All I ever do is made fun of them; at least that's what I did for the last few years." He looked up at the girl. She had really short dark brown hair that had short bangs, her eyes were a hazel brown. She had something whit in her ears that he had never seen before. "What's your name?" asked Draco. "Ember, your Draco right?" she inquired. "Yes." he said nodding. "So she did know who I was." thought the blond haired boy. "So what are you doing?" he asked. "Listening to music, it's a muggle thing, here." she said handing him one of her ear buds. He took it and leaned closerand put in his ear. Surprised he herd music that was quiet different from what he was used to but he liked it.

After a while of listening to her music he said. "Hey you haven't gotten into your robes yet, you better, we're going to be there soon. "Thanks" she said and slipped out with her robes. In about a minute the trolley with food came by. "Anything for you dear?" the high pitched voice of the woman chimed out. "Yes please, two pumpkin pasties and a chocolate frog." he asked. Draco handed her the money and went back into the car, setting one of the pasties and the chocolate frog. He wrote a quick note on a piece of paper and left the car, finally ready to face the members of his own house.

When the girl return in her deep black robes she found the car empty but a note on her seat. _"Thanks for sharing the car, and the company ~ Draco"_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys and girls, I hope you liked the last chapter, let me know how you like this chapter and if you have any ideas or suggestions for this story. Please review or send me a PM.

Draco was sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle and unfortunately Pansy who, just luckily, slid into the seat before Blaise could. He sighted and thought "Great all I want at the moment". He stared over at the Gryffindor table were Ember was laughing with the people that hated him. "Why are you looking at them?" said Pansy in a high shrill voice; moving her head to try and see what the blonde haired boy was looking at. "Nothing" he said, his eyes snapping back to his table. Pansy put her arm around Draco's shoulders. "I don't want your arm there." thought Draco shuddering and trying to suppress a painful memory from his father.

"How was your summer Hermione?" asked Ember looking at her friend. "It was fantastic, me and my parents did loads of stuff." she said smiling and giggling back at Ember. The entire scarlet robed group headed off for Transfigurations which they had by themselves.

Meanwhile Draco was studying his schedule for the day

_Monday 8:00—Divination (Slytherin)_

_10:00—Care of Magical Creatures (Hufflepuff)_

_12:00—Lunch_

_1:00—Potions (Gryffindor) _

Sighing he got up and headed to Divination with the rest of the Slytherin class. As hand as he tried Pansy managed to sit herself down at his table and started predicting their future together once Professor Trelawney said to start. He was very happy once he was allowed out of the smoke filled room and his head cleared and he went down with the rest of the Hufflepuffs to the gardens.

At lunch Draco glanced at Ember picking at her food and laughing along with all of her friends. When Pansy came into the room headed in his direction he quickly got up and decided to head to potions early. He sat down near the front of the room knowing that none of his classmates would fancy sitting at the front of the room. After about five minutes the door opened and Granger, Potter and Weasley. "Come on let's sit near the front." said the bushy haired girl enthusiastically. "But then we'll have to sit next to him" stated Ron just load enough that Draco could hear what he said. Draco was about to say _"Well I don't fancy your company either." _Before he could make this comment Ember walked in, she quickly ran into the group standing at the back; looking at their faces and then seeing Draco at the front she realized the problem. "You three weren't being rude were you" she said with a smile and walked down the aisle and sat next to Draco who looked up at her. "This make it any better?" she inquired. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked and sat down next to Ember the next desk over. "Why not" said Harry who joined Hermione, Ron soon followed after but gave Malfoy a glare that could melt ice.

Soon the rest of the gold red, and green and silver clad students poured into the classroom. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy walked toward Draco but after seeing Ember walked away frowning and sat at the back of the room with the rest of their classmates. Snape stalked into the room and shut the blinds with a flick of this wand. The room was illuminated by the numerous candles placed around the dungeon. "So who can tell me what properties the Antidote to Veritaserum are?" asked Snape in a drawling voice. Hermione instantly held up her hand but Snape chose to ignore it. Instead he looked to the back row and called on Pansy but her nor none of the other Slytherin's could answer his question. He looked to the front and slowly said "Ember, what is the answer?" in a tone that showed he doubted she really knew what she was saying. "The properties to the Antidote to Veritaserum is that the person given it regains their senses and has control of their mind again." stated the girl looking at Professor Snape. "Three points to Gryffindor. Very good indeed." Snape said this with hatred, but Ember saw him give her a slight nod of approval in her direction. The rest of the class was as bad as usual, the only exciting things that happened where that Seamus blew up yet another cauldron and when Draco was making fun of Seamus he almost put his hand directly into the flame but Ember grabbed it before he could be badly injured.

The bell finally rang to the relief of the Gryffindor's who were about fed up with their professor. "But Ember, why couldn't you have let Malfoy burn his own hand." asked Ron as they exited the dungeons. "Because it's mean to see someone hurt when you can stop it." she said looking at Ron. "What amazes me is that Snape gave you points, I mean were did that come from?" questioned Harry. "I don't know, odd if you ask me." said Ember. Draco looked at the group heading out to the sun filled grounds for a few seconds before turning to the dungeons once more.


End file.
